chemistryfandomcom-20200223-history
Periodic Table of the Elements
}}" |- ! width="1.0%" | Group → ! width="5.5%" | 0 ! width="5.5%" | 1 ! width="5.5%" | 2 ! width="5.5%" | 3 ! width="5.5%" | 4 ! width="5.5%" | 5 ! width="5.5%" | 6 ! width="5.5%" | 7 ! width="5.5%" | 8 ! width="5.5%" | 9 ! width="5.5%" | 10 ! width="5.5%" | 11 ! width="5.5%" | 12 ! width="5.5%" | 13 ! width="5.5%" | 14 ! width="5.5%" | 15 ! width="5.5%" | 16 ! width="5.5%" | 17 ! width="5.5%" | 18 |- ! ↓ Period |- ! 0 | | 0 n 1.0000 |- ! 1 | colspan="1" | | | 1 H 1.0079 | colspan="16" | | |2 He 4.0026 |- ! 2 |[[Group I Alkali Metals]] | colspan="1" | | | 3 Li 6.491 | |4 Be 9.0122 | colspan="10" | | |5 B 10.811 | |6 C 12.011 | |7 N 14.007 | |8 O 15.999 | | 9 F 18.998 | |10 Ne 20.180 |- ! 3 | colspan="1" | | |11 Na 22.990 | |12 Mg 24.305 | colspan="10" | | |13 Al 26.982 | |14 Si 28.086 | |15 P 30.974 | |16 S 32.065 | |17 Cl 35.453 | |18 Ar 39.948 |- ! 4 | colspan="1" | | |19 K 39.098 | |20 Ca 40.078 | |21 Sc 44.956 | |22 Ti 47.867 | |23 V 50.942 | |24 Cr 51.996 | |25 Mn 54.938 | |26 Fe 55.845 | |27 Co 58.993 | |28 Ni 58.693 | |29 Cu 63.546 | |30 Zn 65.409 | |31 Ga 69.723 | |32 Ge 72.64 | |33 As 74.922 | |34 Se 78.96 | |35 Br 79.904 | |36 Kr 83.798 |- ! 5 | colspan="1" | | |37 Rb 85.468 | |38 Sr 87.62 | |39 Y 88.906 | |40 Zr 91.224 | |41 Nb 92.906 | |42 Mo 95.94 | |43 Tc 98 | |44 Ru 101.07 | |45 Rh 102.91 | |46 Pd 106.42 | |47 Ag 107.87 | |48 Cd 112.41 | |49 In 114.82 | |50 Sn 118.71 | |51 Sb 121.76 | |52 Te 127.60 | |53 I 126.90 | |54 Xe 131.29 |- ! 6 | colspan="1" | | |55 Cs 132.91 | |56 Ba 137.33 | | * | |72 Hf 178.49 | |73 Ta 180.95 | |74 W 183.84 | |75 Re 186.21 | |76 Os 190.23 | |77 Ir 192.22 | |78 Pt 195.08 | |79 Au 196.97 | |80 Hg 200.59 | |81 Tl 204.38 | |82 Pb 207.2 | |83 Bi 208.98 | |84 Po 209 | |85 At 210 | |86 Rn 222 |- ! 7 | colspan="1" | | |87 Fr 223 | |88 Ra 226 | | ** | |104 Rf 261 | |105 Db 262 | |106 Sg 266 | |107 Bh 264 | |108 Hs 277 | |109 Mt 268 | |110 Ds 281 | |111 Rg 272 | |112 Cn 285 | |113 Nh 284 | |114 Fl 289 | |115 Mc 288 | |116 Lv 292 | |117 Ts 294 | |118 Og 294 |- | colspan="21" | |- | colspan="4" style="text-align:right" |* Lanthanides | |57 La 138.91 | |58 Ce 140.12 | |59 Pr 140.91 | |60 Nd 144.24 | |61 Pm 145 | |62 Sm 150.36 | |63 Eu 151.96 | |64 Gd 157.25 | |65 Tb 158.93 | |66 Dy 162.50 | |67 Ho 164.93 | |68 Er 167.26 | |69 Tm 168.93 | |70 Yb 173.04 | |71 Lu 174.97 |- | colspan="4" style="text-align:right" |** Actinides | |89 Ac 227 | |90 Th 232.04 | |91 Pa 231.04 | |92 U 283.03 | |93 Np 237 | |94 Pu 244 | |95 Am 243 | |96 Cm 247 | |97 Bk 247 | |98 Cf 251 | |99 Es 252 | |100 Fm 257 | |101 Md 258 | |102 No 259 | |103 Lr 262 |} Notes * Actinides and lanthanides are collectively known as "rare earth elements". * Alkali metals, alkaline earth metals, transition metals, actinides, lanthanides, and poor metals are all collectively known as "metals". * Halogens and noble gases are also non-metals. * Atomic masses stated in square brackets, "[]", refer to that of the most stable isotope. State at standard temperature and pressure (0°C and 1 atm)